Implantable lead assemblies, coupled to medical devices, are used for a variety of medical purposes, such as gathering patient body parameter data or providing therapy (e.g., electro-stimulation). For example, an implantable lead assembly may be used as part of a system that includes an electrode and a medical device (e.g., an implantable medical device or an external medical device). A surgical procedure may be used to implant at least a portion of the system within tissue of a patient, and removal of the system from the patient may require a second surgical procedure. Accordingly, removal of the system after implantation should be avoided to the extent possible.
If the patient needs certain imaging procedures, such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) procedure, after the system is implanted, it may be preferable to perform the MRI procedure without subjecting the patient to a surgical procedure to remove the system. However, an electro-magnetic field used during the MRI procedure can induce electric currents in portions of the system, such as the implantable lead assembly. A current induced in an implantable lead assembly by an electro-magnetic field of an MRI procedure can be dangerous for the patient. For example, if the current is applied to the tissue of the patient, the current can cause damage or discomfort.